


After Battles

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime 2 sentence fiction. Super Sailor Neptune winced as she remembered Sailor Lead Crow's whip contacting her arm prior to the latter fleeing and never obtaining Star Seeds.





	After Battles

I never created Sailor Moon.

Super Sailor Neptune winced as she remembered Sailor Lead Crow's whip contacting her arm prior to the latter fleeing and never obtaining Star Seeds. She smiled after she collapsed on a bed and fell asleep with her foster daughter, Hotaru.

THE END


End file.
